Paradoja
by Ivorosy
Summary: Guts despierta. Y no está en el barco. De hecho, no está en el mundo que se supone debería estar. Casca a su lado, saludable; la original banda del halcón aún vive, y Griffith... Por un día, puede vivir y disfrutar de esa hermosa y dichosa pero efímera paradoja.


_**Aclaraciones: **__Lo usual, los personajes y mundo de Berserk no son más que obra y creación de Kentaro Miura. Sí, ese vago japonés que suelta capítulos cada muerte de obispo y que lo odio por eso (pero igual lo amo por haber dado a luz a Berserk). Éste es un one shot, lo que significa: Capítulo único. Situados en los capítulos del manga (cuyos capítulos exactos no recuerdo); pero que si van al día con él, sabrán que es donde Guts y compañía andan en un barco rumbo a la (mentada y jamás venidera), Isla de los Elfos. _

_**Advertencias: **__¿Podría decirse que es un semi AU? Muy seguramente OoC, pues hace rato no le he dado pasada al manga entero y he olvidado muchas de las actitudes y personalidades de los personajes. Presencia de un OC (original chacter, sabrán cual será el personaje inventado de inmediato) Fluff (ósea, una historia todo bastante rosa y feliz. Venga, hace falta algo de esto en ese manga, en especial a Guts xD). Mucho material cursi y romántico de mi OTP de todo el anime y manga, ósea: Guts &amp; Casca. E igualmente como es Berserk, no puede faltar algo de angustia y tragedia; leve, eso sí. _

_**Palabras: **__5,236__. _

* * *

.

**P **a **r a** d o **j **a

.

* * *

.

Despierta. Con una exhalación, un suspiro que pide a gritos salir ante la falta repentina de oxígeno. Su pecho sube y baja, rápido. Inhala por boca y nariz, exhala por las mismas. Está confundido, no sabe dónde se halla. No es familiar el lugar. O quizá sí; piensa, vago como un recuerdo. Pero no es el lugar donde se supone debería estar, no es donde recuerda haber echado reposo la noche anterior; dentro de un enorme barco, con la brisa marina filtrándose por su ventana, rociándole el rostro de cuando en cuando, con el fuerte olor a sal, a frescura y a humedad, probablemente a veces a pescado. En una cama ni cómoda pero tampoco que era lo contrario. Donde las cosas se bamboleaban o se tenía la sensación de. En su lugar, la calma está situada, siente todo estático; el olor a sal es sustituido por un lejano olor a campo, a tierra. El aire sin brisa marina, colándose por una puerta delante de sus pies.

¿Qué lugar es ése? No lo sabe, jamás lo ha visto y, sin embargo, ¿por qué lo encuentra tan conocido?

Se remueve, por fin, entre las suaves y delgadas sábanas; son una caricia a su desnuda piel. Desnudo. Sí, lo está y es extraño, porque igualmente anoche, recuerda traía sus raídos pantalones negros. Y es cuando se percata de que posee no sólo un brazo, sino dos; que puede ver con dos ojos y no solamente uno, que su cuerpo no está tan magullado, lleno de heridas y cicatrices, quemaduras; no es el cuerpo que sabe tendría que tener, como sabe que tiene que ser y que tiene que estar. Es extraño, es alarmante. Y aún así, no logra alterarse como debería, porque llega a la conclusión que todo aquello no puede ser _real._ Está _soñando_. sí, lo goza, disfruta de la sensación de recuperar aquello que cree perder para siempre y de aquello que sabe jamás sanará.

Se gira sobre uno de sus costados, la cama es matrimonial, repara. El ocupa el lado derecho y el izquierdo se encuentra vacío. Un peculiar aroma le llega, agradable y consabido. Reciente y dulce, se embriaga con él, abraza la almohada contraría, estruja poco a poco, con delicadeza. Es una sensación que desde hace años no siente y que casi olvida. Casca, rememora contrabajo, a eso le evoca. Y a pesar de tenerla a su lado, viajar con ella día tras día, es igualmente como tener sólo un caparazón de la misma. Alejada. Cerca y nunca cerca. Y abrazar esa almohada, hundir sus dedos en las fundas, es hasta ahora lo más próximo que puede estar con la mujer que ama, que adora, que desea, que anhela. Y que sabe ya no está. Y no sabe si algún día regresará.

— Maldita sea—masculla.

La depresión. La desdicha amenaza con hacerle meollo, y antes de que eso suceda, se incorpora. Una liviana pesadez le transita. No quiere, no quiere abandonar aquel acogedor efluvio. Pero tiene qué. Porque tiene que saber qué ocurre, por qué no está en un barco y por qué no despierta de aquel singular sueño.

Se cree solo, en aquella pequeña y sencilla habitación. Con un simplón buró donde supone hay ropa, una mesa donde hay un espejo y cosas de…Mujer. Un cepillo, unos broches, listones de variados colores; donde el beige y el carmín abundan, entre otras cosas de uso diario y personal. No se detiene a admirar más, pone un pie fuera de la cama, luego el otro. El suelo no es frío, ni tibio, más bien fresco bajo sus dedos. Se apresura y busca ropa, la halla en el buró antes mencionado. Aunque queda sorprendido al descubrir que hay prendas de hombre y mujer, y que la de hombre es toda a su medida y gusto. Termina con una sencilla camisa azul marino sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados cafés pálidos. De nuevo queda maravillado a la hora de probar calzado, pues otra vez hay bastantes de su talla y estilo. Unas pesadas botas de cuero oscuro, que llegan por debajo de sus rodillas.

En la tarea de ponerse la bota derecha, el llanto repentino de un bebé suena y le alarma. Se apresura con el calzado y sale por vez primera de la habitación. La luz matutina que se cierne sobre su rostro lo logra cegar por unos segundos, después, nota la figura de una mujer. Está de espaldas y trae vestido; sencillo, color granate; cabello oscuro, largo, atado en un alto moño con un listón carmín. Se ve que arrulla algo, se mueve de un lado a otro y es evidente que carga al bebé, el bebé que escuchó llorar momento atrás y que poco a poco el sollozo cesa. La mujer se detiene al notar la presencia del hombre y le mira.

Guts, entreabre la boca. Sí, era un sueño, debía serlo. Porque esa mujer, razona, no puede ser ella, no puede ser Casca. Porque Casca dejó de ser y no es más que un cascarón, que no recuerda, que no habla y lo más doloroso de todo, que lo odia y teme. Pero es idéntica, aquélla que sostiene a la criatura en brazos; sus facciones son las mismas, incluso el tono de piel, moreno, chocolate; y esos hermosos ojos negros que le miran confundida, expectantes. Es ella. Justo como la rememora. Y aún así no lo cree, porque es imposible.

—Qué bueno que despiertas—habla la mujer. Y la voz es la misma, la misma de la Casca que recuerda—. Estaba a punto de irte a tirar un balde de agua helada a ver si con eso te lograba levantar. Ven, ayúdame con tu hija, necesito hacer el desayuno, ya debes querer comer. Siempre es lo mismo contigo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Está bien huevo? —se aproxima a él. Pero el hombre no reacciona, está estático, inerte y sólo observa, como hipnotizado. Ella iza una ceja—; ¿Guts, qué tienes?

Se siente feliz, bastante, tanto que podría derramar alguna ufana lágrima. Hace tiempo que no escucha su nombre, no lo escucha al menos de su boca, de la boca de ella. La rodea con su brazo, la acerca; choca, delicado, ambas frentes.

—Dilo.

— ¿Eh?

La mujer, aún sosteniendo al bebé, no hace más que parecer extrañada, un poco asustada igualmente.

—Dilo—vuelve a pedir—, mi nombre, otra vez.

— ¿Guts?... —repite, más como una pregunta de preocupación que haber hecho caso a la suplica. Frunce los labios y decide no darle más importancia. Se separa—. Qué raro estás esta mañana. Bueno, no importa. Anda, coge a Brote*.

Le extiende al bebé cubierto por una manta de suave y templada tela parda. Ante esto, no hace más que aceptar lo que se le entrega. Luego, la mujer da media vuelta y va a la cocina, a por huevos, unos filetes y la sartén. Guts no sabe qué hacer, observa al principio a la niña, que se ve tan diminuta y frágil entre sus grandes y fornidos brazos. Pequeñita. Una combinación de ella y él; su piel apiñonada, no clara como la de Guts, pero tampoco tan oscura como la de Casca. Su delgado cabello es negro, uno oscuro y profundo; las cejas son de su madre, al igual que la boca, pero sus expresiones parecen ser más cercanas a las del padre y, cuando abre sus ojitos, por fin, se topa con una mirada tan parecida a la suya.

Se sienta en una silla, (la más cercana y que parece ser del comedor). Necesita tiempo para contemplarla, con calma y afán. Le acaricia la carita, le pasa un pulgar por la pequeña frente y ésta se remueve ahogando un quejido; hace que le atrape su gran dedo índice, con aquella manita tan diminuta. Sonríe, tenue. ¿Así hubiera sido? Se pregunta ¿Así hubiera sido haber tenido un hijo? La sonrisa desaparece. El _feto_ aparece en su memoria. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Qué hubiera sido? ¿Se habría a caso, de no haber sido profanado, transformado en esa bebé que ahora carga? Jamás lo sabría. Y sólo se resumía en aquella ilusión que ahora vivía. Nada tenía sentido, todo era tan real e irreal a la vez. Y cansado de la auténtica infelicidad, se deja llevar por aquella bella fantasía.

Casca mira desde el umbral de la cocina. Sonríe conmovida.

—Me gusta verte así. Es agradable—comenta, acercándose para poder poner la mesa. Dos platos y dos vasos, agua en un jarro es colocado igualmente al centro. Y después vuelve a entrar a la cocina para que segundos más tarde reaparezca con la sartén, sirviendo el filete y el par de huevos estrellados en el plato enfrente del hombre, dejando un restante en la misma. Éste, se delimita a sostener a la pequeña bebé y después, Casca extiende los brazos—. Dame, tengo que amamantarla, es tan glotona como tú.

No quiere, si pudiera la sostendría lo que le quedara de vida. Pero es algo que igualmente no será, y a fin de cuentas termina cediéndola muy a su pesar, pero aprovecha para darle el último vistazo afectuoso antes de que esté en brazos de su madre. Casca la tiene de vuelta y luego se saca un pecho, redondo, moreno, de aún apariencia tersa. La mujer ayuda a encontrar el pezón a la criaturita, que gustosa y hambrienta comienza a mamar. Guts la ve suspirar, mientras a la vez ésta mira con cariño al bebé que alimenta.

Por otro lado, Guts no tiene ganas de comer nada, no le apetece lo que tiene delante de él. Ese humeante filete, esos recién huevos hechos, cuyos olores son tan espléndidos y sugestivos. Pero no hay tiempo; no quiere desperdiciarlo, al menos, en algo tan trivial como la comida. Quiere depositarlo en esas dos y sólo en ellas dos. Porque no sabe cuánto durará tan preciosa ensoñación y cada segundo es tan preciado como una vida misma.

— ¿No desayunarás? — cuestiona la mujer, notando que el hombre no come ni pizca de lo servido. Pero él también se preocupa por ella, por lo que su respuesta termina siendo una pregunta igualmente.

— ¿Y tú, ya has desayunado?

Se le pinta una leve curva en los labios, prosigue amamantando.

—En un momento, sabes que primero tengo que alimentarla si no, no tardará en volver a llorar—explica sin prisa. Y Guts sólo observa. Al segundo coge la sartén con el restante y le sirve en el plato de ella. Casca abre los ojos, un poco sorprendida por el gesto inesperado y no logra más que articular un escueto—: Oh, gracias.

Pasan diez minutos antes de que Brote suelte el pecho, satisfecha. Casca se levanta para llevarla a su cuna, que está en un cuarto continuo del que Guts recién salió. Vuelve a salir y sentar a lado del hombre, que a diferencia de él, comienza a degustar su desayuno. Guts vuelve a observar y minutos más tarde, decide acompañarla. Sirve agua en los dos vasos colocados y por unos minutos el silencio es su tranquila charla.

La comida es buena, razona una vez ha tocado su paladar. Su sabor es tan genuino y tibio que por un breve momento piensa que todo eso puede ser real. Y desea que así sea.

— Por cierto, debes apresurarte—dice la mujer haciendo una pausa. Guts se acota a oírla—. Está bien que seas segundo al mando de la banda del Halcón, pero no abuses; un día a Griffith se le acabará la paciencia contigo, por muy amigos que sean. Recuerda que ahora es el Rey de Midland y…

Pero Guts ya no puede escucharla, porque su voz se va apagando y es sustituida por un sonoro zumbido, porque el nombre prohibido, el nombre que considera maldito, le es mencionado. Y todo lo malo, todo lo que sabe que es real; los demonios, la muerte, la ira, la tristeza, la angustia, la desesperación, el terrible y sin fondo odio, la cara de _Femto_ le golpean cual mazo de dura existencia.

— Es increíble, ¿no? — vuelve con Casca, su voz otra vez lo acuna confortable y lo saca de su interminable oscuridad, como siempre, tanto en sus sueños como en lo material, así ha sido siempre. Decide no hacer más que concentrarse en ella y solamente en ella y alejar por momentos la desolación. Y la mujer se mete en su plática, amena y apacible—. El tiempo que ha pasado. Las cosas han cambiando mucho desde entonces…Y ha sido grato ver los sueños de nuestros amigos hacerse realidad; Gaston por fin abriendo su sastrería, Nichole si que consiguió ser ascendido y se le hizo casarse con aquella chica. Que nostalgia… ¿Aún te acuerdas? De esa vez que hablamos en aquella colina, esa vez que peleaste con los cien y acabaste hecho papilla; y yo, untándote con ése polvo extraño que me dio Judeau y dijo era de hada, ¿o elfo? Sí, admirando aquella hoguera de sueños…

Y la imagen se presenta tan nítida en su memoria. Él sentando en la roca, ella detrás de él y delante de ellos una inolvidable vista de sus compañeros acampanando a lo lejos, con todas esas pequeñas hogueras, todos esos pequeños fuegos llameando, centellando, titilando e iluminando; con un rico viento golpeando sus rostros y una sensación de familiaridad. La sola sensación de creer estarlo viendo de nuevo es cautivante pero también, luctuosa. Y sabe por qué. Casca lo dice a continuación.

— Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Ésa vez creí que te irías, que abandonarías a la banda, me diste esa sensación. Me alegro haber estado equivocada y que eso no pasara, no me imagino que hubiera ocurrido si nos hubieses dejado.

Y él lo sabe, tiene por desgracia la respuesta. Y le pesa, le pesa más que todo un mundo, más que todo un universo y que debe cargar sobre sus hombros. Ido, su mujer se preocupa.

— ¡Eh, Guts! — Le llama, pasando una palma frente a sus ojos, intentando acaparar su atención, y cuando lo logra, hace la boca de lado— Cielos, que hoy andas más que perdido. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? — Suspira y le toca la frente—. No, no tienes fiebre—se levanta y recoge los platos—. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Y piensa y rememora que ya decidió hacer como si todo aquello fuera verdad, aunque poco a poco en serio se va convenciendo de tal idea. Empero, no lo salva de sentirse como un intruso, un sujeto extraño, ajeno en aquel mundo singular, donde todo lo que todavía extraña, todavía anhela, está vivo y tan dolorosa y placenteramente tan tangible.

— ¿Tú vendrás?

Casca, que se dirige a la cocina, se gira a verle, reprochando—.Yo tengo que cuidar a Brote, no se puede quedar sola.

—Tráela, entonces.

—No seas tonto—regaña. Y Guts sonríe tenue, porque desde hace mucho no la oye decirle estúpido, idiota, tonto, perro rabioso, entre otros, y a pesar de que en el pasado eso, la mayoría de las veces le enfurecía, ahora, no hace más que ponerlo nostálgico y ciertamente hasta afortunado.

—No me apetece ir hoy a ningún lado—réplica—, quiero quedarme aquí, con ambas.

Casca, que ya había entrado a lavar platos, responde dese la lejanía y su contestación es recriminatoria.

—Alguien tiene que traer el pan a la mesa. Lo haría yo, créeme que no me costaría nada suplantarte. Y aunque tengo mi temporal retiro, sigo conservando mi título de comandante—amenaza con orgullo. Y Guts bien enterado está que es verdad, de que es fuerte, que si quisiera haría un excelente trabajo reemplazándolo en sus deberes de capitán, de segundo al mando. Ya lo ha hecho antes y podría hacerlo siempre que quisiese—; pero prefiero, por ahora, ocuparme y cuidar de Brote y de la casa—explica con timbre más alegre. No era mucho trasto, por lo que nuevamente y secándose las manos con un trapo está otra vez con Guts—. Además, eres tú quien ama estar pegado y blandiendo todo el tiempo esa espada. Ya te lo dije, por muy amigos que sean Griffith y tú…

—No lo digas—censura. Serio. Osco—. Que somos amigos. _Nunca_ lo digas.

Casca ladea la cabeza, meditabunda.

— ¿Eh, se han peleado? — la primera explicación que se le ocurre ante la brusca reacción del hombre. Toma una gran bocanada de aire para luego sacarla con agobio—. Qué raro —va hacia él, le coge del rostro, le muestra afable mueca—. Guts, querido, tienes que arreglar las cosas, no puedes faltar a tus responsabilidades, ¿me oyes? — se miran a los ojos y Guts queda mitigado por esos ojos negros. Rodea su cintura y recarga su frente en el plano vientre de la mujer. Casca le acaricia la parte posterior de su cabeza, consolándolo, aunque no está segura exactamente de qué, pero ante la insistencia de esos ojos que parecen entre opacos y tristes, entre iluminantes y felices, agrega —: Venga, está bien, si quieres te acompañamos hasta el castillo, de todos modos tengo que pasar al mercadillo a comprar despensa para la semana.

**O0O0O**

Contempla un agradable panorama. Parece ser alguna cima de colina, con campo abierto, unos cuantos árboles de su lado frontal derecho que se divisan a lo lejos, verdes y frondosos, y por su lado izquierdo un imponente castillo que con el sol parece ser dorado y cuyas muchas casitas hacen como pastizal al derredor de la gran estructura; lonas que delatan los negocios ambulantes o permanentes y aunque es parecida a la ciudad que recordaba, sabe que no es la misma.

Son los que más alejados se hallan de la población y bajan, descienden tranquilamente por el sendero algo empinado, pasando por un forraje verde opaco y unas cuantas florecillas que nacen y brotan agraciadas en los mismos. Parece ser principios de primavera por los pequeños montoncitos de nieve que ya se derriten y hacen charquitos de agua.

Guts tiene su típico traje de capitán. Y traerlo puesto no hace más que quemarle la piel de infinitos recuerdos, al igual que su vieja espada, que sólo verla y palparla le quita el brillo de sus ojos y se los devuelve al mismo tiempo. Sostiene a Brote; habiéndole insistido a Casca de hacer tal labor, quien no tuvo que pensar dos veces para ceder a su hija. Ella camina libre y lozana, aún vistiendo su sencillo vestido, cargando las bolsas del mandado y el mantelete donde al rato cargará a Brote. Es la escena de una quizá típica familia feliz y tranquila. Envidiable, a lo mejor.

Llegando al pueblo, la gente saluda con los buenos días, pues todavía no pasan de las once. Las personas parecen conocerlos, les llaman por nombres y títulos; y algunos, los más viejos, les hacen leves reverencias. Es extraño y a la vez tan acogedor para el hombre; pero no hace más que responder las cortesías y sostener a su hija que de cuando en cuando se remueve en sus brazos. La cubre del sol con la manta, le sonríe y a veces le acaricia las gordas mejillitas, velando su sueño.

Llegan al mercadillo después de haber caminado por veinte minutos, y éste no está tan alejado del castillo. Por lo que, Casca toma a Brote y ordena al hombre partir a su destino.

—Anda, ve, se hace tarde. Te esperaremos para la cena. ¡Me saludas a los muchachos! —se despide y se aleja por el pasillo de los vendedores de verdura sin dudar ni esperar alguna réplica.

Las mira alejarse y a fin de cuentas, decide ir al castillo con la incertidumbre del qué podrá encontrar allí. _Si lo vería_ y de hacerlo, _qué reacción tendría_.

**O0O0O**

De cerca, el castillo es más sublime y espectacular de lo que podría acordarse. La entrada es sencillamente enorme y nota a varia gente, soldados, nobles, padres y demás estirpe importante transitando en el interior. Pero la mención de su nombre lo distrae, gratamente, de adentrarse al lugar.

— ¡Guts!

Se gira. Y allí están tres grandes. Tres grandes camaradas, tres grandes importantes, tres grandes amigos. Guts queda petrificado. El sueño es bastante grato, piensa. Rickelt, Judeau y Pippin se aproximan. El más joven los encabeza, con enorme sonrisa tan característica suya. Se saludan. Y le parece provechoso volver a ver al pequeño Rickelt, una de las pocas cosas que todavía le quedan en el mundo real. En ese mundo los cambios son pocos en la evolución del trío. Se ven más grandes, más maduros, pero fuera de eso, nada más.

—Al parecer al capitán las cobijas se le han pegado, ¿eh? —bromea Judeau.

Guts no hace más que sonreír a viejos camaradas; porque para él, es más un agradable reencuentro, aunque para los otros parece ser más un día cualquiera. Pippin no dice nada, salvo que con su lenguaje corporal saluda al capitán y éste le regresa el gesto levantando un pulgar.

— ¡Eh, Guts! ¡Llegas tarde! — afea el más pequeño.

—No me sorprendería de Corkas, que por cierto todavía no llega—hace alusión, Judeau—. Pero de ti es bastante raro. ¿A caso fue una buena mañana con Casca y Brote?

—Algo así—responde sin más. No quiere dar detalle, no quiere asustar a nadie con cosas que seguro no le creerán. Y mejor cambia de tema— ¿Y los demás?

—Dentro, esperando para la ronda—contesta Judeau, empezando a caminar con el resto al interior del castillo—. Nosotros salimos para ver si acaso te dignabas a aparecer. Empezábamos a preocuparnos.

Conversan, y Guts sólo los sigue y se detiene a admirar de vez en cuando los alrededores. Algunos tan familiares y conocidos, como otros nuevos y mejorados; y muchas preguntas, muchas dudas sobre aquella fantasía le surgen, como: ¿Qué paso con el anterior Rey, y su hija, la tal Charlotte? ¿Por qué todo ha cambiado? ¿Y por qué Griffith es el nuevo rey? ¿Qué exactamente ha ocurrido? Pero entonces, decide mejor resguardar esas dudas, mantenerlas secretas, pues sería una perdida cuestionar por banalidades que de antemano sabe son ficticias. Y que las verdaderas respuestas, son otras.

— Ah, esto se torna aburrido—suspira de repente Judeau—, desde hace rato que no tenemos una buena batalla. Aunque bueno, estos tiempos tranquilos se disfrutan mucho igualmente.

—Pero eso es bueno—agrega Rickelt—, quiere decir que Griffith está haciendo un excelente trabajo para mantener la paz entre reinos, aunque eso le cueste estar días enteros en juntas y reuniones, y estar viajando y viajando constantemente.

Guts escucha y contiene. Siempre el odio le hace acto de presencia, se le aferra al pecho y le hace querer gritar cuando la vana mención de Griffith es citada. Por más que el Griffith de ese sueño no sea el Griffith que él conoce, que sabe que es, es difícil no sentir tanto dolor, ni tanto rencor. Porque simplemente, pase lo que pase, no se puede. Ni se podrá.

Y llegan con el resto de los soldados, la mayoría son caras conocidas, otras nuevas y algunas otras ausentes. Como la de Gaston, aunque sabe que él ya no es más un soldado y que ahora tiene un negocio de sastrería. Le hubiera gustado verlo igualmente, piensa. Pero se conforma con lo que hay, porque es más de lo podría haber pedido nunca, jamás. Y todos los saludan, lo reciben con amables y alegres cortesías.

Pasa agradable rato entre los suyos. Aún entre los nuevos rostros encuentra bienestar y ventura. Luego llega Corkas, con usual mal humor hacia él, incluso en esa fantasía le desagrada Guts, pero éste en vez de fastidiarle o importarle (cosa que nunca fue así ni cuando de verdad estaba vivo), se le hace grata su presencia. Empiezan sus deberes y Guts tiene que improvisar y pedir de cuando en cuando ayuda a Judeau con lo que se debe y no de hacer. Y lo que resta de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde se va volando, como sólo el tiempo puede hacerlo, sin esperar nada ni nadie. Y después de haber patrullado el pueblo, entrenar y custodiar el castillo, la hora de partir es cada vez más y más cercana.

El vespertino sol pinta de rosa, naranja y dorado el cielo, hace bellos colores y matices en las estructuras, en el castillo y en el paisaje en general. Las sombras se alargan y oscurecen poco a poco los rostros. Un pequeño grupo de soldados andan por los alrededores aún del palacio, su última ronda antes de irse. Y su capitán que es el que debe guiarlos, es irónicamente el que los va siguiendo. Judeau que está a su lado, le mira de soslayo, curioso.

—El día de hoy anduviste bastante extraño.

— Casca me dijo lo mismo.

— ¿Es algo qué me puedas contar?

— No lo creo—contesta escueto, seco. Justifica—: Dudo que seas capaz de creerme.

— Puedes ser—se encoge de hombros. Se dirige sugerente—, todo depende.

Guts lanza una efímera risa zurrona, que más parece un escuálido "je"—. Está bien así, prefiero mejor disfrutar lo que reste de este día.

—Que mal. Normalmente logro hacerte hablar.

Y sabe que siempre pudo contar con Judeau, el que siempre le escuchó, comprendió y aconsejó. Pero esta vez es diferente, está consciente. Y ahora no puede hablar, no se lo permite, ni se arriesga. Pero ante la insistencia y un ambicioso anhelo, apuesta.

—Te diré algo, si el día de mañana nada cambia, entonces hablaré. Por lo mientras, como dije, déjame disfrutar de esto.

—Umh—profiere, resignado—, como gustes.

Delante de ellos hay otra conversación que se limitan a escuchar.

—Qué peste, hoy no hemos visto a Griffith ni una sola vez—se queja Corkas, lanzando un guijarro con su pie el cual, cuando vuelve a reencontrar, vuelve a patear.

—Estuvo con esos aristócratas—resuelve Rickelt—. Que mal, cada vez podemos hablarle y verle menos, es una lástima.

—Miren—se detiene de súbito Corkas, parando a los demás, señala— ¿Qué ésos no son los aristócratas de la reunión de Griffith?

—Lo son—confirma Pippin por primera vez hablando en toda la plática.

— ¡Oye, eso quiere decir que a lo mejor…! —Razona Corkas emocionado y su oración es dejada a medias, pues para aquel entonces Rickelt exclama:

— ¡Griffith!

La respiración, el oxigeno escapa de sus pulmones. La escena se detiene ante Guts. A lo lejos ve una melena blanca y límpida ondearse, una figura alta y agraciada que despacio se gira y revela un hermoso rostro, uno que está tan perfecta y bien grabado en su memoria. Su cuerpo tiembla, tiembla de coraje, tiembla de rabia, tiembla de tirria. Todos son felices al verle, todos menos él. Todos le saludan a lo lejos, todos menos él. Se ve al Halcón blanco dedicarles una amigable sonrisa en la lejanía y aunque lo hace con todos en general, sus azules y cristalinos ojos se fijan especialmente en Guts. Y ante esa amable cara, una expresión sincera, inocente y amigable, tal como en sus inicios, Guts no puede hacer nada, porque tocan profundo en él. Le es dolorosa la imagen, allí, el recuerdo lejano de la persona que más admiró, que más respetó, que más apreció y que jamás y como nunca a nadie ansió como amigo. Segundos son que olvida su arraigado y perenne odio, sustituidos por una vieja memoria llena de compasión y tristeza. No regresa el saludo, en vez de eso se da la media vuelta y se retira en silencio. Sus compañeros le detienen y preguntan por su estado, pero no hace más que excusarse diciendo que se halla mal. Y siendo precisos, es la verdad. Le dejan ir, sin más. Judeau es quien justificará su falta.

**O0O0O**

Al final regresa a aquel, que por ese día, llama hogar. Está oscuro, las estrellas le hacen confortable compañía; menos la luna, que esa noche está desaparecida. Vislumbra salir humo de la chimenea, y por las ventanas se ve hay fuego que alumbra. Sonríe amainado al imaginarse llegar a una tibia casa, con su mujer e hija esperándole, probablemente con la cena ya lista. Es la primera vez que experimenta tal sensación y es por demás placentero y laxante.

Casca le recibe, con un "bienvenido" y una humeante cena de una pieza de pescado y verduras al vapor. Brote ya duerme en su cuarto, en la seguridad de su cuna, como logra comprobar el hombre al preguntar por ella. Se sientan a degustar sus platos, juntos.

—Y, ¿qué tal tú día? —Pregunta la mujer— ¿Todo bien?

Tarda en dar respuesta. Pues piensa en todo lo transcurrido.

—Algo así.

Casca, cree en él y sonriendo ufana cuenta lo de ella.

—Por cierto, Gaston te manda a saludar. Hoy fui a por la nueva ropa de Brote y mías y por la costura de tu camisa que se rasgó. Le está yendo bastante bien en el negocio, por cierto.

La mención de Gaston le ánima y tiene mejor efecto.

—Ya veo, me alegro.

—Bueno, te deje agua tibia en el baño, para que te asees. Mientras yo recojo la mesa y lavo los trastes.

Se levanta y coge su plato y antes de poder tomar el del hombre, éste la detiene.

—Te ayudo—dice, cogiendo el suyo propio. Casca se muestra complacida.

—El día de hoy estás muy acomedido, más de lo usual—comenta mientras van a la cocina—. Me alegro, eso merece un premio.

Se vira y encara al hombre, quien desprevenido recibe un beso en el moflete. Quizá el corazón de Guts dio un brincó de alborozo, quizá aquel sencillo contacto hace que le arda el corazón, porque se apresura a rodearle la cintura y después aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos, y ahora aquel movimiento pilla a la mujer con la guardia baja. Pero se deja besar, se dejan sentir ese amable gesto lleno de cariño. Y olvidan los trastes, y olvidan el baño, y van directo al cuarto donde culminan con un acto de amor puro, honesto y lleno de devoción.

Abrazado al desnudo cuerpo de Casca, la incertidumbre y el miedo se apoderan de él. Porque lo sabe, lo presiente, todo eso no es real. Y no sabe la causa, la razón o el motivo de ello, del porqué de esa alucinación, que es tan bella y tan dichosa. Y desea con todo sus fuerzas, que esté absoluta y totalmente errado en lo que sospecha, y lo que cree su realidad sea en verdad únicamente alguna extraña, infausta y muy larga pesadilla, y aquello que considera un sueño, sea no más que su genuina realidad. Aprieta su agarre, besa con ternura entre las clavículas de la mujer y ésta reacciona abrazando su cabeza y acariciando la misma.

—Te amo. Siempre lo haré.

Los ojos se humedecen, pero no sueltan ni una lágrima, cierra finalmente los parpados, y con esas palabras que le ha dicho aquella Casca, puede dormir tranquilo.

**O0O0O**

Despierta. La luz del alba se asoma por su ventana, que trae los rayos matutinos del astro mayor y junto con ellos, el viento con la brisa marina, con el olor a humedad y levemente a pescado…Su cama ni cómoda pero que tampoco es lo contrario, donde tiene la percepción de que las cosas se bambolean. Es un amanecer tranquilo que trae consigo el chillido de alguna que otra lejana gaviota, las voces de aquellos que madrugan, los sonidos diurnos del océano.

Está_ solo_.Y sus ojos, sorpresivamente todavía permanecen húmedos, y esta vez sí que se atreven a dejar ir un par de pequeñitas gotas, tan saldas como el mismo mar.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0**

* * *

**Brote*: **Piedra preciosa, Italiano.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, ya sé, me eché la letanía y segundo testamento. Pero, me justifico diciendo que hace rato no escribía para Berserk (más de un año) y que andaba inspirada y que amé tanto escribir este one shot. ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Uh? ¡A que se me perdona el pecado! xD.

Pues nada, esta idea desde cuando había cruzado por mi cabeza. Además de que quería darle otros momentos fluff a este manga tan lleno de penas y tragedias. Sufro por Guts, lloro por Guts. Vale, que a lo mejor me quedó algo OoC por allí, pero a veces uno no lo puede evitar. Disculpas de antemano.

En fin, la intención es darle un poquito de vida a este lado del fandom y plasmar mi pasión a este mundo, a estos personajes. Berserk es un grandioso manga, por lo que, creo que se merece más aportes.

Yo lo hago con mi tercer granito de arena por acá. Espero la gente se anime a escribir más de cualquier manera (porque no ha aumentado casi nada desde la última vez que asomé nariz por este lado). Y si has leído todo esto hasta llegar a estas soporíferas notas de autora, ¡sí, tú! podrías igualmente ayudar al fandom leyendo y comentando los fics (review) que es el único lucro y placer (aparte de escribir para lo que se ama) que una/o recibe. Igual son válidos aunque sean críticas, sugerencias y correcciones, es correcto siempre y cuando nunca se olvide el respeto y la decencia.

Sin más:

¡Mando besos húmedos y abrazos de oso a quien quiera que lea esto!...Ivorosy.

P.D: Si eres fan del heavy metal y de Berserk, ¡anda y ve a escuchar **Battle beast**! Que esa banda tiene muchas canciones inspiradas en este manga, las más obvias son: The band of the hawk, Kingdom, Victory, Out of control, etc. ;)


End file.
